Moving On
by QueenElly
Summary: A sequel of my story, Pretentious Game. Lucy Heartfilia is no longer her anymore, she is Jade Hearts. One-shot! R&R please!


**A/N : **Ohayou! Okay, Jade is Lucy here in this story okay? Okay let me explain, this is just, "What would happen if Lucy changed her appearance?" Then, I saw another Pretentious Game, so I decided... to write one if Lucy has changed her appearance. This is you know one of the three endings after Pretentious Game. This is the first. The second and the third will come out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail! Hiro Mashima does.

**P.S:** If you have a facebook, please like my page, Admin Evergreen of Fairy Tail.

* * *

_RIP_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

_X767 - X789_

_The Celestial Spirit User that has warmed our hearts_

A jet-haired woman hid behind the trees while watching them crying, crying over _her past her_. She was wearing a cape, she had black jet hair and she had a nice figure but her cup size is a little bit smaller than before. She was ordinary, she no longer holds power she held before. She silently cried.

.

.

.

.

"A new me, a new name, a new identity and lastly, a new life..."

"But Lucy, how will you move on? Your previous life, they miss you, they still care for you. Even if your name Lucy has changed to Jade, that name is who you are and the name that you are born with."

"That name is no longer mine, I hold a new name and a new body. I guess I have to try my very best... I will try to forget him by moving on..."

"How is that my daughter? You still hold all memories you have! You carry a new name, a new body but your memories will never change. Your love for him will never go away."

"By opening a new door, to start on my own, to forget them. All things I must do. Even if I need to learn new skills." she said, holding back her tears that were about to fall from her eyes. "To do things I have never done before,"

"Lucy, you will hurt yourself once again! You are too fragile like a broken glass! I don't want you to take risks anymore." Her mother yelled, not wanting her daughter to take any risks.

"I am not a fool to hurt myself. I know it takes time to heal." she cried, "I can meet others."

"I know you can't take your mind off of him, especially at night. I can hear your sobs, screams, and cries. You can't replace someone you love."

"Maybe I just have to hit my head repeatedly to a wall to forget about him," she whispered clenching her fists tightly, that it is turning white as a pearl, "Or maybe crush my ego..."

"How will you forget him, you truly love him, don't you Lucy?" her mother questioned looking at her crying daughter.

"I will remove all traces, all memories, all of it, even if it hurts me. Like I just said, it takes time to heal or recover." Lucy whispered and ran away, holding the memories they had together, the pendant he gave her. She crushed it. Silence...

.

.

.

.

Lucy cried herself, her mother was right even though her identity, her name, and everything changed. She can't get over him. Lucy continued crying, as she bumped into somebody. "I'm sorry," Lucy said bowing down to him at her seventeen year old form. "Eh why are you crying?" The man asked, he was blonde like her, he was worried about her. "Problems..." she whispered quietly. Then, the blonde man hugged her... In the Fiore Park, with many people looking at them. "You should lift yourself up you know, crying never solves anything." Then, Lucy smiled.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

.

"Mom, I'm going out!"

"Sure Lu- I mean, Jane! Go out wherever you want to! If you want you can go to the Grand Magic Games!" Then Lucy stopped for a bit, then yelled back, "Sure, bye mom!" Then, she left running away to the train station, currently going to where the Grand Magic Games being held. Then, she bumped into someone...

"Oh sorry!" Lucy/Jane apologized to the man. Then, the man said, "Oi, it's you again!" Then, Jane looked at him. "Oi, it is you blondie!" she nodded, "Thanks for cheering me up back then!" Then the blonde man blushed and said, "Heh, it's my job to help people!" Then a red cat appeared out of nowhere. 'An exceed!'

"You're a dragon slayer?" Jade asked rubbing her chin. She was currently studying the exceed infront of her who was also looking at her for no good reason. "Yeah, how did you know?" The blonde dragons slayer asked.

"You have an exceed! What's his name?"

"My name is Lector, Sting-san's exceed!" He exclaimed greatly. Then, Jade said, "So your name is Sting? Hahaha, I'll call you Stingy-bee from now on!" Then, Sting yelled angrily, "Hey! Wait, what's your name?"

"Heart. Jade Heart."

.

.

.

.

Then, they hang out for almost a year now and they seen to get along well, and Sting seems to like the girl and is planning on confessing after all the ruckus that happened during the Grand Magic Games. After Lector was killed, Jade always make him feel better and hugs him, like what he did once a long time ago. He sighed, the girl he fell in love with is his bestfriend, he was lucky. The reasons? She's very beautiful, kind, nice and everything you would want for a girl. He held a bunch of roses and left his apartment and shouted, "Rogue, I'll be out!" And Rogue's response was nothing but a simple whatever.

Sting ran to Jade's house, while Jade was watering the flowers in the garden. Sting greeted Jade, "Good Morning!" Jade's response, "G'morning to you too!" Still watering the garden. "Uh, Jade, I was just gonna say, thank you for all the time you have made me feel better and times you made me laugh. You are a wonderful woman, a great one, the one that I fell for. You always have made me happy with you by my side, your a wonderful, kind, great, helpful, nice and all the things that you can rarely find to a girl. I-I love you, and I want to be with you. Can you please be my girlfriend?"

And her response made his day, "Yes, I want to be with you Sting. I want to be with you."

.

.

.

.

The sky was raining, many corpses over the village, it had the scent of blood, all Sting can smell blood. He was just about to visit over Jade, but he can only see, her dying corpse. "J-Jade, who did this to you?" ...Jade smiled at him and said, "Sting, don't worry about me. Save yourself."

"J-Jade... you are going to be alright you hear me, you are going to be alright." He whispered, tears running down his cheeks freely. "No, the time for me has come Sting. Accept it..." She breathed very deeply, the continued again, "I just want to say to say with you, you are the most wonderful man I have ever met, all of our dates it has a meaning, all of it has a meaning, I'll be your guardian angel Sting, no need to worry." Then the last four words she mouthed before dying, "I love you Sting."

Sting has lost two things. He was hurt, hurt very deeply. He wished the pain would go away.

.

.

.

.

_RIP_

_Jade Heart_

_X774 - X793_

_The woman that warmed all of our hearts_

"It has been a while now, Jade. I still love you. I never moved on, I can't. I wish you're still alive, Jade. I wish you are." Sting muttered. "Well I got to go Jade, here's a bunch of roses, like the ones that I confessed you with." Then, Sting stood up and ran away from her tombstone.

_"I have hurt you like I was hurt the last time Sting, I think much greater. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**A/N: **QueenElly thinks it was a little, okay, it was harsh. Just tell me if you want a sequel of this sequel, 'kay? The one where Sting is happy. Just think that this is StiCy. Well it is but meh, she was, as Jade. So, that is it. It took QueenElly two hours, oh well, .fol! It means review, favorite and follow for those who don't get it. I was just copying Juvia's third person speaking.

**Juvia:** Juvia hates QueenElly for stealing her third person speaking, Juvia will copy your speaking. I will kill you, for Juvia's love for Gray-sama!

**Erza:** You actually said, "Juvia's love" instead of "my love". You fail.

**Juvia:** *sulks*


End file.
